Love Is A Burning Thing
by TexasTiger116
Summary: If you are on Team Leo then you may like this story! Lemons and sucheus later on. Well maybe.. Hope this story's good. Enjoy!
1. The Dragon Tamer

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

Taylor has just moved into Camp Halfblood. As Taylor gets to know everyone, Leo, a scrawny 15 year old Hephaestus kid, catches her eye. She slowly starts to fall for him. How far will their relationship go?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TAYLOR's POV**  
I walked into the magical borders of Camp Halfblood, passing a giant Dragon guarding a pine tree. I was lead by this goat legged guy, Grover Underwood, who explained on the way here that I was a demi-god. No wonder my dad never had the heart to talk about my mom, for she was one of the 5 goddesses. Everyone looked completely normal, wearing typical teen wear and orange shirts. Grover walked me to a big blue two-story house. I was greeted by this pudgy guy in a purple jumpsuit and a man in a wheelchair. "My name is Chiron a-" he started. "You mean **_THE_ **Chiron!? The one who trained all great heroes!?" I interrupted. The grumpy old guy in the purple jumpsuit answered "Yes. And even better, I am Dionysus! God of wine!" Chiron continued to explain to me how camp had worked. When he finished, two campers walked in holding hands. The girl, a tall blonde 17 or 18 year old with an athletes build and stormy gray eyes, let go of the boy's hand and stuck her hand out for me to shake. "Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, dauther of Athena. And this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She said. "Wait. I thought Athena and Poseidon hated each other after the Athens thing." I said, looking confused. The boy, Percy, a tall, muscular handsome 16 or 17 year old with sea green eyes and wavy black hair, spoke up. "Yeah well this is an exception. Besides. I don't plan on competing with Annabeth to be the patron of a city." "Taylor, Annabeth and Percy will be showing you around camp. Dinner is in 30 minutes. Hopefully by then you will be claimed.." Chiron finished the conversation. Annabeth, Percy, and I walked out the door. As we toured around, all the kids greeted us except for the burly ones at the arena. "They're kids of Ares so they aren't exactly kind to new campers." Annabeth explained. "I remember my first encounter with the Ares kids." Percy grumbled, smiling slightly. As we walked we passed by some kids carry swords and shields towards the Big House, as Annabeth had called it. One of the boys caught my eye. He was a tan, kinda muscular guy. He was cute in a scrawny-ish kind of way. He was maybe 15 or 16. He was about 5'11 or 6'0. He was definitely taller than my 5'6, 15 year old self. He glanced at us and saw me. We locked eyes. Then he continued to wherever he was going. "Who was that?" I asked dumbfounded. "That, Taylor, was Leo Valdez. Tamer of sixty foot metal dragons, son of Hephaestus." Percy answered.

We finished the tour at the Pavillion. There were 12 tables. Connor and Travis Stoll invited me to sit at their cabin's table since I hadn't been claimed yet. But as soon as I sat down, everyone gasped.

So I left you with a cliffhanger, I guess. Hoped you liked the first chapter. I hope to continue this story. Let me know what you think reviews! But you don't have to. I just need all the help I can get. And no mean reviews if you happen to say something about this story. I love everyone's opinions but mean opinions will just make me lose heart for writing stories. Thanks again!

~TexasTiger~


	2. Every Building Has A Base

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

_Previously... We finished the tour at the Pavillion. There were 12 tables. Connor and Travis Stoll invited me to sit at their cabin's table since I hadn't been claimed yet. But as soon as I sat down, everyone gasped._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**LEO's POV**  
I gasped when I saw the new girl with a glowing gray owl above her head. 'I've fallen for an Athena girl. Now she really won't like me.' I thought. Chiron raised his glass and said "Hail Taylor Parker, daughter of Athena!" Everyone cheered. I got up to scrape some of my food into the fire. 'Dad, please let this girl like me back. And help me when I talk to her at Campfire.' I prayed. I sat back down and picked at my food. I was too busy thinking about what I would say to eat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, dinner was over and we all drifted to the amphitheater. I snuck through the crowd until I found Taylor. I pulled her aside. "Hey." I said stupidly. "Hi." She replied, blushing. "I believe we did not get to meet properly earlier." I said smiling. She just smiled back. "Hey it's a bit noisy... I know a quiet place we can go." I suggested. "But don't we have to stay here?" She asked. I just shook my head, grinning, pointing towards the lake where Annabeth and Percy were. We snuck away from the fire towards Bunker 9. 'Leo you're really getting yourself in deep. You've never shown anyone Bunker 9, yet here you are showing it to a girl you barely know.' My subconscious told me. I snapped myself out of it. I didn't care. I really did like this girl. When we reached the bunker, I disarmed some traps and we walked in. "Much quieter, eh?" I asked. "Totally." She replied. "So my name's Leo Valdez." I said sticking my hand out. She shook it. Her hand felt so smooth and it was small in my rough calloused ones.

For the next hour or so we talked about our families and our lives. I flirted with her and she flirted with me. We just kept on talking until she passed out. I lifted her gently and put her in my bed. Then I went and plopped on my couch to sleep. Before I knew it I was fast asleep..

**THE NEXT DAY..**

I was dreaming of Festus. When he had all of his body parts. But for some reason he was clicking, in Morse code, 'Wake up!'. I kept telling him no. But after 5 minutes of arguing with him in my dreams, I woke up to see a beautiful girl in my face saying "Wake up!". When I realized who it was I did something really stupid. I sat up and kissed her. At first she blushed in surprise, but finally gave in, kissing me back. We sat making out on my couch for 30 seconds before she finally pulled away.

**TAYLOR's POV**  
Leo was a really good kisser. 'Wow' was all I could say afterwards. "Hey Taylor.. I know we just met yesterday.. but I would really like it if you woul-." I cut him off. "Yes. I will." I said. (A/N: Now I know what you're thinking. "Why the crap would they go out just after they met?". Well you see it's just a story. But to back that up as well, they stayed up all night talking about their lives. It's like a blind date without it being set up. Mmk?) We hugged and walked towards camp. Before we walked out of the woods, Leo pulled me behind a tree and kissed me. He said bye and walked away with a smile on his face. As I walked out of the woods, I was met by Annabeth who stood there smirking. "It's not what you think" I reassured her. "Leo wouldn't be a bad half brother-in-law." Was all she said as we walked to activities.

So there's another chapter done. I know they're really short but it's not easy to type stories and edit on a Kindle. But I still hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna update late tonight.. Maybe. But if you like this story so far, I'd check up on it again at 8 or 9 PM, Texas time. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed!

~TexasTiger~


	3. Three Days, Bro

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

_Previously... Before we walked out of the woods, Leo pulled me behind a tree and kissed me. He said bye and walked away with a smile on his face. As I walked out of the woods, I was met by Annabeth who stood there smirking. "It's not what you think" I reassured her. "Leo wouldn't be a bad half brother-in-law." Was all she said as we walked to activities._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TAYLOR's POV**  
After a day of sword fighting with Malcolm, watching Annabeth and Percy spar, parry, and makeout, Percy talking to pegasus, and Annabeth getting pissed off at pegasus', I was ready to chillax with Leo. I walked towards Bunker 9. When inside, I found Leo calmly working on a contraption of some sort. "Hey!" I said, spooking him a little. "Oh hey Taylor." He said, smiling and pulling me into a hug. I loved this guy. Once he finally let go, I spoke. "What do you wanna do? I'm not really hungry." He plopped down on his couch. "We can watch TV." He suggested, holding his arms out for me. I grabbed a blanket from off a work bench and sat down in between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder with it slightly turned so I could see the TV. He kissed the top of my head. So we lay there, cuddling, watching Cartoon Network until we dozed off in each other's arms.

**The next morning... **

When I woke up, Leo was already awake, getting dressed in his room, that I could see from the couch. I found myself staring at his chest. It was scarred and to my surprise he had a small six pack. He looked up and saw me staring. "Like what you see?" He smirked. I got up and walked to him. He stared at me as I did so. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him so hard that he fell back on his bed. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it!" He said grinning from ear to ear. I adjusted myself to where I was straddling him. He gently took my shirt off, easing it off, inch by inch. "Three days into our relationship and you're already all over me." He said. Once he got my shirt off, he flipped us over so I was underneath. Then like a snake striking, he kissed me. Then he moved down to my jaw line. Then to my neck. Then my collarbone. I quietly moaned. "That's what Daddy likes to hear.." He growled against my collarbone. Before he could continue his little adventure, I stopped him. "Leo we've only been going out for three days. I think we should wait a while before anything serious like this. I'm just not ready." I said softly, holding his shoulders. "Aww but I was just getting started." He whined. "I know. I enjoyed it too. But I really think we should wait." I said, slightly moaning because he was nibbling on my earlobe. "Okay baby. Whatever you thinks best." He said in my ear. "So why exactly are you getting dressed all fancy?" I asked. "Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, you, Percy, Piper, and me are going on a group date!" He said, gleaming. He handed me my shirt and kissed me before I went to get dressed.

Okay so finally I finished the chapter. Yeah I knew what you were thinkin' with that little scene back there. Well I stopped it because I mean seriously. Who has freaking sex with someone they met three days ago? Unless it's like freaking rape, ya know? Well it's not rape if you enjoy it.. But yeah, next chapter will be their group date thing. Which I will do tomorrow evening because tomorrow morning I'm going fishing. And just so you know I keep saying tomorrow but I started writing this at 11:30 and finished at 12:00. PM. So yeah look for an update in the evening on July 2nd or 1st or 3rd, depending on what country you're in. So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

~TexasTiger~


	4. Oh Snap

_**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**_

_Previously... "Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, you, Percy, Piper, and me are going on a date!" He said, gleaming. He handed me my shirt and kissed me before I went to get dressed._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**LEO's POV**

We all met at the top of Halfblood Hill. We took two cars. Percy took Annabeth, Taylor, and me with him in his Ford F-350 Super Duty while Frank took Hazel, Piper, and Jason in his Dodge Ram 2500 HD Dually. I guess Romans and Greeks thought differently even when it came to choosing truck brands. We drove to Montauk all the way to Percy's old cabin. There, we changed and played in the water and Piper taught everyone how to surf, including Percy. You think he'd be able to do it naturally, being the son of the sea god. At 5:30 we started taking showers and getting ready for the actual date itself. We all went to Dave and Buster's and had pasta and wings. Afterwards we went to the arcade. We were especially hooked on this one game where you had to shoot hoops against another person. We did elimination rounds and in the end we found out that Frank has major baller skills. After we were through, we headed back to camp. Jason had to drive Percy's truck this time because halfway there Percy and Annabeth got into it and we almost hit a few cars and swerved several times. They were already half naked when they fell out Percy's truck. "Umm... do we.." Taylor asked. I put my arm in front of her. "We should probably just leave them here..." Piper said. "I'll drive Jason's truck." Frank grumbled. We left just in time.

**TAYLOR's POV**

Leo and I walked back to the Bunker together holding hands. It was a great night. And to top it off when we got in Leo's room, we had an intense make out session. Leo wanted to take it farther but I wouldn't let him. So he made the most of it. He did things to me, with all my clothes on, that I didn't even know possible. All with his mouth. It was amazing. And he was good with his hands too. He knew exactly how to get me to arch my back and everything. After an hour or so of making out and trying to keep a ecstatic Leo from taking my clothes off, he asleep. After he fell asleep, I started to get weary. I layed my head on his chest and fell asleep.

***One year later..***

**(Sorry for big time skip. Ran out of good ideas to continue that last paragraph.)**

**LEO's POV**

I walked into the Bunker. Taylor wasn't here but I needed to ready the place. Her birthday was today. I was glad I still had party stuff from my party, back in July. Now it was September. I gathered all my friends from the _Argo II_ crew. I led them back to my bunker which they had only seen once. We all started decorating.

You should have seen to look on Taylor's face when she walked in. We all jumped out and yelled surprise and I ran up to her, hugged her, picked her up and kissed her. She was heavier now, as she had her growth spurt a few weeks before her birthday. So now I was 6'3, about the same height as Frank(A/N: So I got this review from.. a Guest user and I'd like to pointing out that Leo is supposed to be more short. But like I said it is just a story.), and Taylor was about 5'9. After we partied and everyone left, we went to my bedroom and things got good from there.

As I got in bed, Taylor tackled me with a kiss. She took a breather and took my shirt off, revealing my toned muscles and abs that had gotten much bigger. She started tracing them with her finger. Before knew it, her shirt and pants were off and I was on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses that led lower and lower and lower. "Baby, you ready for this?" I asked her. She nodded quickly. I slowly took her underwear off. I traced a circle on her inner thigh before I went in. She couldn't handle it anymore. She spread her legs a little wider and pushed my face into her you-know-what and I started licking. She moaned my name, which really turned me on. I started back towards her head, where I kissed her and let her know what she tasted like. She reached down and started undoing my belt and zipper. She lower my pants and I kicked them off. She then, just to screw with me, slowly started taking my underwear off. When she finished taking them off, she dived in, using every trick she knew. "Oh yeah... L-Leo likes that.." I moaned. I couldn't resist anymore. I didn't even ask her was ready or not. I just flipped her over and started thrusting in and out as hard as I could. I bent down to kiss her, muting her moans and I continued moving in and out, missionary style except she was facing up. When I finally came I screamed so loud, Italian opera singers would be proud. "Ahhh..." We both said at same time. "I love you." I told her. She had already fallen asleep. I got up, went to the bathroom, and cleaned myself up. Then I got in bed with the love of my life, and fell asleep with her in my arms.

I am surprised I actually wrote that. Oh gosh, now I feel.. nasty.. but it was for you guys who for some reason really like that stuff. I guess I'm just really self aware and stuff and. You know. Sorry if it sucked, the little scene. (Like Leo, if ya know what I mean. *wink*)And yeah once again sorry big time skip. Didn't really have any ideas. But yeah! I'll try to do the next chapter here in the next 45 minutes. And thanks to my friend Taylor who was willing to use her name in here. She has a boyfriend who's name isn't Leo so she doesn't want to read it and she would never get preggers at 16. Anyways.. Thanks for reading!

~TexasTiger~


	5. Weddings and Weird Photographers

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

***2 months later***

**TexasTiger's POV**

I rushed to my 3500 HD GMC Sierra. Couldn't be late to the best fictional character book couple's wedding. I rushed to Camp Halfblood. I can see through the Mist so I easily got through. Like Rachel, you know? By the time I got to the lake, the wedding had started. Everyone gasped when they saw me. What? Am I not allowed to wear jeans and a Texas AM t-shirt? You see, I was there to take pictures. Annabeth had already started walking down the aisle with Dr. Chase. I snapped a quick, action shot photo. They continued walking with a little brown haired kid with electrical blue eyes. He looked almost exactly like Jason, trailing behind them, throwing flowers. I wondered when that happened... anyways when she got to the arch thing that's usually behind people when they get married, Percy began reciting his vows. When he finished, Annabeth started hers and a barely finished because she was shedding tears of joy. Percy then asked for the rings. A little girl with blonde hair and gray eyes that looked almost exactly like Percy walked quickly to the front with two small rings on a pillow thing. 'God, what other children did I miss?' I thought to myself. They slipped the rings on each other's hands. I snapped a picture. Then the pastor guy or Chiron(same thing) said the Percy do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife thing and the I do 's. Chiron announced happily "You may now kiss the bride!" Everyone cheered and I took a magical Texas A&M snapback that I magically made appear, because I'm the author, of my head and tossed it in the air.

**TAYLOR's POV**

I ran past the weird photographer person and hugged Annabeth. "Oh my gods, Annabeth! I'm so happy for you!" I told her. My favorite big half sister was a newlywed. "Thanks, Taylor!" She said back with tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly. Then the weird photographer person walked up. "Yeah um hi. I'm TexasTig-" she started. "Wait what kinda name is that? And didn't we go to school together? Isn't your real name A-?" I asked. "It's a nickname. Yes we did. You were supposed to marry Carter. Now let me finish or else I'll make sure you have a gruesome death in the fanfiction I'm writing that your in. Anyways where exactly are you going for your honeymoon?" She asked. "We're going to Montauk!" She exclaimed happily. I saw her jot down something on a random notebook she brought out. It seemed to say 'I saw her jot down something on a..' "Why are you writing down every thing I think?" I asked suspiciously. She didn't answer. Instead she wrote something else down and suddenly I was quacking like a duck. "I have a question though." Tiger said jotting something down. Suddenly Jason and Piper appeared. "When did you, Annabeth, and Percy have a kid? And when did y'all two have kids?" She asked, pointing the end of her pen towards Jason and Piper. None of them answered. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to add that in to your little story." She said to me, turning on the heel of her Sperry and walking away. We just stood there, taking in the weirdness. "That was almost as weird as the weirdness I experienced in Tartarus." Annabeth said, walking away, rubbing her temples. "Um hi." I said breaking the awkward silence. I slowly backed away towards Bunker 9.

Ok. Well yep. I put me in the story. I can put you in also! If you want to PM me a nickname you go by and a little bit about you, I'll add you in! And no the personality thing is not to stalk you. I'll assure you that. Because what could 12-year-old me do to any of y'all? (No really. I'm twelve. ·_·) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'Love Is A Burning Thing'! Thanks for readin'! -U-

~ TexasTiger~


	6. Angry Caribbean Music Named Girls Pt I

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

_Previously... We just stood there, taking in the weirdness. "That was almost as weird as the weirdness I experienced in Tartarus." Annabeth said, walking away, rubbing her temples. "Um hi." I said breaking the awkward silence. I slowly backed away towards Bunker 9._

**CHAPTER 6 (PT. I)**

***A few days later***

**JAKE MASON's SHORT POV**

"Oh Leo, you are SO screwed," I said, walking into Cabin 9. "Chiron wants you immediately. You have an Iris message waiting from a pretty pissed off girl." He stood there looking at me. "Oh shit.." He cursed, running to the Big House.

**CALYPSO's POV**

I sat waiting for him to walk in. When I heard a door creak open and light footsteps, my heart started beating faster. But when I saw him, my heart dropped. Standing next to him was a girl. "Hey." I said. "C-Calypso.. how.. how are you sending me an Iris message I thought you were-" I cut him off. "Zeus finally came through. He released me from the island." I said, trying not to cry. "Who is your friend?" I asked. "Um Calypso.. this is my girlfriend, Y/N." He said, his head hanging low. I couldn't of it in. I burst out crying. "Calypso, I couldn't fix the astrolabe! I thought the crystal would work but it didn't! And,and, and..." He started crying too. I had to talk to him privately. I willed myself to teleport to the camp. I appeared in front of him and took his hand. "You. Stay here." I said. "Bu-" she started. "Babe, it's for the best." He said. I winced at his words.

Ok, boys and girls. Cliffhanger. Again. Maybe. I don't know if this qualifies. Anyways stay tuned. I have to finish a new chapter for a new story so I cut it short. Part II should be done by tomorrow evening. Later y'all!

~TexasTiger~


	7. Angry Caribbean Music Named Girls Pt II

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

_Previously... "C-Calypso.. how.. how are you sending me an Iris message I thought you were-" I cut him off. "Zeus finally came through. He released me from the island." I said, trying not to cry. "Who is your friend?" I asked. "Um Calypso.. this is my girlfriend, Y/N." He said, his head hanging low. I couldn't of it in. I burst out crying._

**CHAPTER 6 PT. II**

**CALYPSO's POV**

I dragged him to the nearest enclosed space. The weapons shed. "How could you?" I screamed. "You can't blame me! It's not like the gods just come and say 'The girl you love has been released from Ogygia. Ready for pickup.'!" He yelled back. He was right. "Look I'm sorry. It's just.. what about Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters? There can't be one if there's no Leo." I said. He sighed and grabbed my shoulders.

**LEO's POV**

"Calypso, I can't break her heart like this. We've done so much together." I said, trying to hold tears. "Have you had sex with her?" She asked me. I nodded. "Leo, what about when we did it?" She asked, crying again. "You know what happened while you were gone for two and half years? I had twins. I haven't even named them yet because I wanted to name them with you." She cried. I hugged her, letting her cry into my shoulder. "Do you want to name them now?" I asked. She snapped her fingers and two kids appeared. One girl, one boy. "I'll name the girl. You name the boy." I told her. She thought for a second. "Hunter Odysseus Valdez." She said. "And Kasey Calypso Valdez. Just like her mom." I smiled. We stood for a moment, only six inches from each other. "I-I guess I'll be going.." She said, breaking the silence. "NO!" I said a little too quickly. "You can stay with me and Y/N." I insisted. "Hell, you can stay with us so I can be there for the kids." She smiled. "Thanks, Valdez. But I still hate you." She said, kissing me on the cheek.

I walked back to Bunker 9 with Calypso, Kasey, and Hunter. We walked in. "H-" Y/N stopped. "Who are they?" She asked pointing at my two kids. "Oh dear. When I was on Ogygia, I slept with Calypso. And she had twins. This is Hunter." I placed my hand on his little head. "And this is Kasey." I placed my other hand on her head. Y/N just stared. "Umm... are you mad?" I asked. "No just surprised. It's just that.. I might be pregnant?" She said, smiling sheepishly. "Oh my gods.." My breathing shallowed. I hugged her tightly running my hand through her hair. "Y/N that's great!" I exclaimed. I bent down and kissed her belly. "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked. "Roughly a month and a half. And when I say roughly I mean literally roughly." She said. "Know how THAT feels.." Calypso murmured. "How I come I didn't notice morning sickness?" I asked. "Leo I think that's enough questions for a day. Let's call it a night." She said. "Ok just let me show Calypso her room." I said. I led Calypso to a guest room. "Here you go an-" she cut me off and kissed me. "Cal..yp..So" I tried in between breaths. But before I could push her away, she pulled my shirt off. "Calypso. Stop." I said when she stopped kissing me. She gave me pleading eyes. "I.. it's not like before. I have a girlfriend now." I said looking away from her almond eyes. "Why'd you have to leave Leo? You left me with two kids and.. And.. And.. a broken heart. Now I'm gonna have to raise them and you won't be there their whole lives. Leo I can't do that to them." She said, grabbing my chin and turning my head so I was looking in her eyes. I hugged her. "We'll talk in the morning." I said, pulling my shirt back on. As I left, I heard sobbing. I went to my room and crawled into bed. I felt my self drift away until I finally fell asleep.

Oh Jesus Christ. Somebody gon' get they hair pulled out. What's Leo gonna do? Gee let's in the next chapter! Which will be up on Monday. My updating schedule is one story, once a week. So good luck with the suspense and sucheus. Bye y'all!

~TexasTiger~


	8. UPDATES

***NEWS AND UPDATES***

Ok so last chapter I said I wasn't updating til Monday.. Yeah I'm not gonna keep the people who like this story waitin'. I'll try to think of something good or bad that I can make sense of and turn into a story. And if you wanna know the name of the next chapter then it's gonna be called 'Does This Kid Make Me Look Fat?'. Soooo... be on the lookout. And if you need ask me something about this story or you want to be in the story, Kik, Facebook, PM, Snapchat, DM me on Instagram.

Kik: Amy_da_crook

Facebook: Amy Crook

Snapchat: datasianamy

Instagram: .asian

Go for it!

Also if you enjoy music and Percy Jackson, I'm trying to write a story about it.

Short summary: Hi. The name's Jackson. Percy Jackson. (A/N about A/N: James Bond reference, WHAT?) I'm 23 years old. I live with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She's the official architect of Olympus and she's studying to get an architectural degree in the mortal world. Me, I tried college, but it wasn't for me. So I persued music. I started with little covers of songs on YouTube and now I have a meeting I have to go to, to see if I have the... job.

So if you have time or you're really bored or you just feel like it, try reading is!

And I've decided that I will update whenever and try both updating both stories at the same time. But I have to type them on a Kindle and I don't want them to be short... anyways until the next update!

~TexasTiger~


	9. When Seamonsters Attack

**LOVE IS A BURNING THING**

_Previously... "Oh dear. When I was on Ogygia, I slept with Calypso. And she had twins. This is Hunter." I placed my hand on his little head. "And this is Kasey." I placed my other hand on her head. Y/N just stared. "Umm... are you mad?" I asked. "No just surprised. It's just that.. I might be pregnant?" She said, smiling sheepishly. "Oh my gods.." My breathing shallowed. I hugged her tightly running my hand through her hair. "Y/N that's great!" I exclaimed. I bent down and kissed her belly. "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked. "Roughly a month and a half. And when I say roughly I mean literally roughly." She said._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

***Last chapter was in July. Now it's March.***

**Y/N's POV**

'Oh great.' I thought as I got up to change three kids' diapers. 'Holy Zeus. How in Hades disbursed kids come out of there?' I looked down. I hadn't gotten fat or anything yet. I reached three cribs. Two girls and one boy. "Hey Tyler, Rylee, and Cooper." I smiled. I heard footsteps and felt Leo grab me from behind. I managed to slip out from under him. "You have diaper duty." I told him, trying not to laugh. He sighed, slightly smiled, and turned around to change our kids' diapers. I walked out of the room to see Hunter and Kasey watching the Hub. Kasey turned. "Hi. Huntew said he was a wittle hungwy. Can we have some macawoni?" She asked."Um.. just a second." I walked to Calypso's room. Before I knocked I heard quiet moans. 'Oh gods. She was doing it with ' I just decided to make macaroni for everyone. While I made macaroni, I baked a two layer cake. One half was Orange, Hunter 's favorite color and the other was green, Kasey's favorite color. It, of course, was their birthday. It was about 8:30 in the morning. I sent a mass text to everyone at camp saying gets better get gifts for one four year old boy and girl and to be at Bunker 9 at 5. (A/N: everyone now knows where Bunker 9 is.)

***4:55***

"Ok everyone. Positions." I said crouching behind the couch. I heard footsteps walking up to the door. "5, 4, 3, 2, -" I counted. Calypso, Leo, Kasey, and Hunter walked in. "SURPRISE!" We all yelled. Hunter and Kasey screamed with excitement. "First we're gonna play party games. "Kasey since you're a little bit older why don't you choose a game to play?" Calypso asked. She pointed to Twister. Almost everyone groaned. Then I heard a voice in the back. "At least it's not monopoly!" Tiger shouted. Everyone cheered and Leo got out an extra large Twister mat. "Hunter who do you want to play with you?" Calypso asked him. He pointed to Leo, Kasey, Connor Stoll, Annabeth, and Travis Stoll. 'Oh gods.' I thought. Five minutes into the game, Travis was out. Two minutes later Connor dropped saying, "I just let you win." Leo being as skinny as he is lasted 13 minutes and fell down. Annabeth was taking advantage of Kasey and Hunter being small. She could just reach over them. But Green, Left foot was called and Annabeth didn't get her foot there in time and she was out. It was down to just the two kids. Hunter wanted to show off so he asked someone get a juicebox for him so he could drink it while he played. It was a mistake though because he dropped it and squeezed it and got juice and started crying. Calypso picked him up and took him to her room. Kasey cheered and Clairesse walked up to her with a golden laurel. "Good job, kid. Like to see you dominate like that in Capture the Flag." She said, patting her on the back. Everyone stopped laughing. They were so surprised Clairesse did that. We all stared at her. "Oh quit it. I can be nice!" She argued. We all shrugged and went back to doing our thing.

I walked in the kitchen and walked the cake into the dining room(A/N: Don't ask where all the places in Bunker 9 came from.) "Ok everyone! Cake!" I yelled. A bunch of people ran into the dining room. 'Wow' and 'Holy Hera' spread through the crowd. I started it as two layer but then I invited people so I made it to where it was at least a foot and a half tall and a foot and a half wide. Percy was up first, but I shoved him away and let Hunter and Kasey get some first. I turned around. Tiger was punching the crap out of Percy. "Don't mess with Texas! Not so good with hand to hand combat are ya!?" She yelled. "I," she glared at everyone and they stepped back. "Always get cake first." She stood up and dusted her tournament shirt off. 'Ok then..' I thought.

***Eating cake and opening presents, five hours later***

Calypso hugged me. "Thanks Y/N for making the cake and setting this all up." I smiled. "Your welcome." She walked away, yelling "Come on you three! We're gonna be late for your playdate with Sarabeth and J.P!" She sighed. "Hey do you wanna go?" She asked me. "I'm good. I think I'll just stay here and relax." I replied. "Okay I understand." She replied back smiling. "Okay we're ready." Leo said. "Come on kids!" He yelled, followed by two kids screaming like warriors. "You guys come with me," Calypso said. "Daddy will catch up with us." They walked out the door. "Hey I'll see you later." He said. "Actually.. I will go. Just let me call Katie and Connor." I said, grabbing my phone. "Hey yeah can you guys come over an watch? You can? Great! Bye!" I finished. "Let's go!" Leo said, hold his hand out. And with that we started toward the beach.

Man I told you guys Monday. You probably doubted me. But I got it done. I was dead serious. Anyways that's how I'm gonna leave it today. A small giveaway for the next chapter. *coughSEAMONSTERcough* Anyways hope you enjoyed! Thanks!

~ TexasTiger~


	10. Another Update

**!Big Update!**

Okay so I've decided to try to rewrite all the chapters. Maybe. And it may no longer be to where you're name is inserted. I'll just think up a name. Maybe. So yeah. And **BIG GIANT GARGANTUAN THANKS** for 1,000 views! You guys(and girls) are freaking awesome! So yes. And I guess you might consider this a small update. Yep. Bye and thanks again, y'all!

~ TexasTiger~


End file.
